The invention relates to an arrangement for deflecting part of the external paneling of a motor vehicle in the event of a crash.
The deflection of part of the external paneling of the motor vehicle toward the outside in the event of a crash is intended to dissipate the impact energy of a person (e.g., a pedestrian or cyclist) in a controlled manner. The impact energy of the person is dissipated by movement of the deflected part in a deflecting direction that is counter to an impact direction of the person, thereby reducing the likelihood of the person coming into contact with rigid motor vehicle elements positioned behind the external paneling, such as, for example, an engine block. To this end, a typical arrangement comprises a device for deflecting the part of the external paneling, which device acts on at least one point of this part and which, during the impact of a person, permits a movement of this part counter to the deflecting direction, thereby dissipating impact energy.
An arrangement of this type is disclosed, for example, in WO 01/23 225 A1 (incorporated by reference herein), which describes a device for raising the engine hood of a motor vehicle in the event of crash, which can be detected by a pre-crash sensor. The sensor triggers a raising of the engine hood if it detects a directly imminent, unavoidable accident. A person impacting against the engine hood, as a consequence of this accident, is protected (by the raising of the engine hood) from coming into contact with the engine block situated under the hood.
As the impact of a person against the engine hood (and the associated impact forces) leads to a movement of the engine hood counter to the deflecting direction (i.e. the impact and associated forces lead to a counter deflection of the engine hood toward the engine block), energy may be dissipated in a controlled manner. As a result, the risk of injury is reduced in comparison with a direct impact against a rigid part of the motor vehicle.
However, a problem with this arrangement is that the impact of a person against the external paneling of a motor vehicle (e.g., against the engine hood thereof) frequently takes place in a number of steps. For example, during the usual kinematic sequence of a collision between a pedestrian and vehicle, the impact of the pedestrian's head against the engine hood is generally preceded by an impact of the pedestrian's upper body. The impact of the upper body (and its associated impact energy) may result in the previously deflected engine hood being lowered back against the engine block. As a result, there may no longer sufficient protective potential for the subsequent impact of the head. However, it is the protection of the head of a person (e.g., pedestrian or cyclist) colliding with the vehicle that is of particular importance.